Hetaoni England one shot
by kushamisaru
Summary: Yeah yeah, I know this has been done a thousand times, but I felt like I had to do this. After all, this scene is what made me an England fangirl / Takes place after England...(tears up) goes blind (bawls)


"I can no longer see."

Those words echoed in America and my hearts, tearing them to pieces. How could this happen? America blamed himself for the whole thing. Just like how he had taken it upon himself to protect England in the first place. Seeing him change from a confident, happy guy to this is probably one of the scariest things I've seen while in here.

"Alfred, please don't beat yourself up. You only did what you thought was right… " I started, trying to comfort him.

But he would hear none of it. I finally convinced him to go cool off in another room. I had feelings going through me too after all. I wanted to help, but there was only so much I could do for him when I wasn't exactly a hundred percent either.

"Are you still here?" England asked, looking around. As if it'd do any good.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"I don't know what to say to you."

My words seemed to hurt him a lot.

"Oh..."

"I just... I don't know what to make of all this." I started up again, voice shaking. "Part of me is furious with you for doing something so stupid. Part of me is glad that this is all that happened; that you just lost your sight instead of your life. Because if you died... I..." I shook my head, fighting back tears. "And then part of me feels guilty for feeling that way. I feel selfish. How dare I feel happy because you're still here though you can't see? I can't imagine how awful it must be... And then I feel like I should've been there, should've stopped you somehow."

He chuckled sadly. "You're starting to sound like America."

"Shut up! He was only trying to protect you. And if I'd known what he knew, I would've done the same. Just because you're tired of him being the hero doesn't mean you have to be one!"

"... I'm sorry." He murmured. I looked into his lifeless eyes. They looked so sad, so scared, so lost. That breaks me. Tears roll down my face.

"Sorry doesn't do us any good now." I start, trying to control the shakiness of my voice. "Anyway, you shouldn't be sorry. You got rid of the thing and you're still here. That's uh... pretty impressive. For that, I'm proud of you."

He blushed a little. "Yeah, I was pretty proud of myself too till Japan pointed out there could be more than one."

I'm still a little pissed at Japan for that. I know it's a possibility but why'd he have to bring it up? That would mean England did what he did in vain... I shake my head.

"Maybe, maybe not. Even if there is, there's one less because of you." I placed my hand on his, finally putting my own feelings aside to comfort England. I guess you could say that's my way of apologizing for going off on him. Because after all, even in this crazy place, I'm still me. And apologizing isn't in my character.

I blush as I consider something. Maybe I wasn't going to apologize, but there was something else I had been hiding, something I felt I needed to get off my chest.

"Hey, England."

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna know why I came along with you guys to this madhouse?"

"You are kind of a wimp, aren't you? Sure, I'll bite."

"I came because I thought it'd help me get closer to you."

He blushed. "What?"

"I thought we'd only see some 'ghost adventures' type stuff at best here. And I hoped that you, being the gentleman you are, would comfort and protect me. And when we got out, we'd uh..."  
I blush, unable to finish my sentence.

He turned his head away, trying to hide the blush on his face. "Stupid, you don't have to put yourself in uncomfortable situations to get closer to people. All you have to do is ask." he mumbled what I think was "Even though I think that's adorable.", but I'm not sure.

"And how exactly would I do that? Come out and say it? Seems kind of bold, don't you think?"

"..."

"Well, it happened anyway, so I guess I don't have to." I chuckled slightly at his embarrassment.

"Y-Yeah."

"I just... I wish it didn't have to happen like this. If I never told you how I felt for the rest of my life, I'd be fine with that. I'd do just for you to be safe."

"If only it were that simple... Wait. How you feel about me?"

"Yeah. Haven't you figured it out yet?

"Forgive me, but trying to decode your strange behavior isn't exactly on the top of my priority list at the moment."

"Jeez, you're dense."

"Well are you gonna tell me or not?"

I broke. I started sobbing, which startled him.

"Bloody Hell! Why are you crying? I'm sorry, okay? You don't have to answer."

"It's... It's not that." I blubbered.

"Then what is it?"

My cheeks turned red, matching my eyes.

"It's because I love you."

His face turned red at that. "You... You love me? But wait, I don't understand. Why does that make you cry?"

"Because I didn't realize it till you left to fight that monster. When I thought I might lose you forever, I was so scared... I couldn't think. I thought before maybe it was just a crush. But when you just disappeared, my heart started pounding, and for a second, just a second, I thought to myself, "If he dies, that's it for me. I'll give myself to that monster". I didn't want to keep fighting if you were gone. And then I realized... I love you, England. "

England's hands somehow found their way to my face, wiping the tears away.

"Come now, I'm not worth losing your life. I would never want you to do that."

"I know that, idiot." I still hadn't stopped crying, but him touching my face gave me enough of a warm fuzzy feeling that I calmed down a little. "And I don't want you throwing your life away for us either. For all I know you've done it before, and I don't think I could handle it again."

"I'm so very sorry I caused you pain. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you…"

"Just take care of yourself. And let others take care of you too. Like it or not, you have to depend on us now."

"You have my word."

I wanted to believe him then and there, but I had to give it time. "I got to go. I'll be back in a few seconds."

"Wait!"

I turned, looking startled.

"I, uh…I love you too."

My tears became tears of joy and I pulled him into a tight hug. After a little while he gently pushed me back and started feeling on my face.

"England, what are you doing?"

He seemed startled by my question, letting go of me and blushing. "Um... Well... I was trying to find your lips..."

My eyes widened and I blushed. "W-Why?"

"Because I... Uh... I wanted to..."

"Kiss me?"

"Y-yeah..."

There was an awkward silence as we looked away from each other, embarrassed.

"Well, I mean, I could kiss you..."

"No! I wanna be the one to initiate it!"

I wasn't sure why it was such a big deal to him, but I took one look at his adorable face, all pouty and flustered, and found myself unable to say no. Who could?

"Okay." I giggled, a little giddy. "How's it gonna work?"

"Just lean in until I can feel your breath."

"Uh... Okay." I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck. I scooted closer and I leaned in until my lips were inches from his.

"Like this?" I nervously asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah..." He answered in an equally hushed tone. After a small pause, he closed the gap between us.

In that moment, as cheesy as it sounds, the world faded away. We forgot everything that had transpired in this Hell.

He wasn't blind.

We weren't fighting some crazy killer alien in a mansion.

Everyone was alive and well.

Eventually we parted, our foreheads touching and a big goofy smile on our faces.

"Bet you're glad you came now!" an obnoxious voice teased. We both turned to see (well at least I did) America, who apparently was feeling better.

"Uh... how long have you been standing there?" I asked, dying internally of embarrassment.

"I never left. Thanks for the cuteness, it really helped lift my spirits."

"Git! I liked you better when you were sulky and quiet!" England yelled in America's general direction.

"Not as much as you like her, I bet!"

England got an anime vein on his head.

"I really mean it guys. It's nice to finally have some good news. In fact, I think I'll go tell the others and spread the joy!"

Before either of us could protest, he was gone, though we could still hear his voice saying, "Hey guys! Guess who finally hooked up?"

England looked like he wanted to kick America's ass. "That damn wanker! I..."

I interrupted him with another kiss, which scared him at first but he gladly returned it.

"Save it for when we're not fighting for our lives, okay, イッギ?"

"Fine."


End file.
